my version
by cod-5
Summary: years past after Reed went to Easton. She completely wiped her self out of everyones lifes. She had always been hidding a secret. Noelle finds her and its suprised to see what she had hid. READ PLEASE IT SO MUCH BETTER. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Davis was on the phone with his mother Reed. He was visiting his grandparents for his winter brake. Davis was a 13 year child who love his mother very much. A couple hours later he was at the plaza in Pennsylvania with his beloved dad. His parents had divorce 7 years ago. They were good friends but it only seem that. He could feel that his dad loved him but not like a his children to his mom he was the center of attention. He was walking with Trey (his father). He was going to be there for a few days before Christmas. His dad lived in Africa because he help people there with HIV/AIDS. He had lived there before his parents gat separated. His friends would always tell him that he looked nothing like his father. Davis was a 5'8 kid with blond curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. He knew that something was wrong he looked nothing like his father. Yeah he did love him but he always knew that Trey wasn't his father.

"Davis are you listing to me. On Sunday your mother is coming home and we will be going to a medical party over there in New York. Would you like to come" his father said.

"Wait dad mom coming home early but I thought she was in Florida in that meeting. HUH…… yeah I would love to." Davis said.

"Wow Trey is that you. I haven't seen you in for ever. How have you been" she said. I recognize her from one of my mother teenage picture. She was small, dark hair a little bit longer then her shoulders. I think it was Noelle Lange thought Davis. My mother best friend.

"Noelle what are you doing here. Ohh sorry this is Davis" Trey say with a worried look in his face.

"Hello! Its so nice to meet you my mother has spoken wonder full things about you. it's a pleasure to the famous Mrs. Lange. My mother best friend." he said sticking his hand out. She stared at him confused.

"I'm sorry but who your mother. Trey any help" she looked at him.

" Well Noelle this is Reed's son. My son. We gat married 14 years ago after you know what happen." trey said.

"WHAT you two got married. You had a son with her. But I thought…… she despaired from everybody. I have tried to look for her. But never did find her. Is she here now I want to speak to her." Noelle said she knew that this boy wants Trey's. he looked nothing like him. He certainly looked a lot like JOSH HOLLIS. She had become very close to him. She loved him as a brother. He has suffer so much after he broke up with Reed. He married Ivy. A month after Reed despaired for ever from their life. She knew how much Josh missed her. He trey did lover here. But what she couldn't figure out was how this boy named Davis had does eyes Josh's eye. But why had Reed dispersed. She was deep in thought.

" NO she not. Yes we got married but we took different paths 7 years ago. Yes this are son. We despaired because is what she wanted o star over. I love her. I do. But it was just difficult. She never stop loving Josh. She is my best fiend and I don't want her to get hurt again so if you excuse me we have to go" Trey and Davis started walking to their car.

"Dad should tell mom we saw her. I don't want to hurt her. To want to bring up her past. Do you think so. Or do we wait till Sundays party when mom will be here in New York." Noelle heard this. She knew exactly what party. She would go. Of course she was invited she would take Josh and Dash with her. They had to see her. Figure out what explanation for this. But wait she was in Pennsylvania where Reed was born. She would just had to figure out were she lived. Of course she would figure this out. Its not like its that hard to figure out where in Croton she lived. She had to figure out this she just had to. After all she was still her best friend. She had to go visit Josh. She had to tell him he deserved to know where his love was. didn't he. But what exactly happen between those two. She could see they still love each other.


	2. Chapter 2

rpov

I was sitting down on my desk looking at the picture of me and my son. OMG how much I love this kid. What would I have done after Josh cheated on me. Yeah I did love him but I couldn't take it any more. I couldn't make him leave Ivy with a child. He told me he love me but had to much drinks. I understood that that happen to me once and that I really did hurt him. But I was drugged by Sabine. Arina's sister. They both hated me because I stole Thomas away from here so she said. I did hate her but I missed both of them they were both such a good friends. Sabine as in jail and Ariana was death. I need to see my son he will make me fill so much better I think I go home early to spend some time with my son Davis and Trey my best friend who has always been there for me. I had to go see Scott, my mother, and father also. I will leave today. I call the airport and bought my tickets. I was living at 12pm and was getting to Croton at 6pm. Just enough time to surprise them there. Ohh god I cant wait to I get there and hold my son in my arms. I was sitting in my sit. I has my lap top in my lap. For some reason I type Josh Hollis a picture of him an there he was with Ivy I assume and a 6 year old girl with brown black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked so much like Ivy. I started to cry this must be there daughter. They must have another kid 13 or 14 years of age maybe. They look so happy gosh how I wish that was me. I still love him. But I had to leave him because of those kids of his. I felt bad for Davis who had to suffer for not having his real dad to support him or love him. He had Trey (Josh's ex best friend) there for him as his father. How would I ever stop thanking him for what he did. Staying beside me all those years with a kid that was not even his. He took him even thought he knew the whole story. I love him for that we disappeared from everyone. I kept Davis's existence as a secret because he looked so much like Josh those bright blue eyes of his. How I missed them. I missed everyone so much. My best friend Noelle Lange, Kiran, Taylor, Dash, and everyone else I left behind to hide my secret. The plain landed. I took a taxi home. When I arrived I saw Trey's car there but something was odd there was a black range rover park there. It looked nice those like Easton kids had. Awkward who would visit my parents. Or maybe it was Trey's guest. I walked in the house. I froze when I saw the one and only Noelle Lange sitting in the living room talking to Davis and Trey. What was she here for. I should have called, and this would have never happen I could bet she saw something was fishy. I know she saw Davis eyes. That gave everything away he look exactly like Josh. And we are talking about Noelle Lange who knows everything. I know she knows my secret. She turned around and saw me there standing in place. She got up and ran to give me a big hug. I hug her back.

"omg Reed its so nice to see you. You have to explain to me why you married Trey and had a kid with him and never told me. You never went to my wedding you know you would be my brides mate right" she said

" yeah I know. But I wanted to start over after all what happen with sisters."

"anyways lets not talk about this. Let the past be in the past. Now lets peak about the present. How have you been"

" I been good. Im a doctor right know I just came home from florida a couple weeks ago. How have you been."

"ooh I been good same old. I married Dash we have a 6 year old daughter."

"I always knew you would end up with him"

They chatted for a couple hours. She left but promise she would come back some day that week with Dash and Michaela her daughter. She wanted Reed to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I heard the phone _Ring. I gat up from the couch and went to get my phone. I looked at the caller ID and it said that it was Noelle. _

"_Hello" I said_

"_Hey! Josh I was calling to see what you were up. Your never going to believe what I found out." Noelle said almost shouting._

"_What did you find out Noelle. Your scaring me here. Talk."_

"_I cant tell you over the phone. Why don't I just show you, so you can see with your own eyes. Do you remember that party in New York this Sunday. The party for like the wealthy Doc. You have to come with me and Dash. You will come wont you. RIGHT!!!!"_

"_I don't Noelle. I really don't know. But why do you want me to come. Its not like just gat invited that party. I know your Noelle Lange but why would you go?"_

"_Like I told you I want to spend time with you and I want to show you something. That's why you have to go. Please, Please, Please." she begged _

"_Ok I'll go"_

"_Thank you Josh. I swear you wont regret it." she told me_

"_We I have to go see you on Sunday Joshy"_

"_OK bye"_

_I went to sit back down on the couch. Ivy was still not home. She was out there doing some shopping for Christmas. We were going to go to go to Italy with her parents but now that I have to go to that New York I guess I have to head there a little bit later. I hope Ivy understands. And now I have to wonder what she wants. Why was Noelle acting so weird. She was so exited and worried at the same time what would it be really. 5 more days to figure out what she wants. All of the sudden I had a flashback. It went back to the summer I spend with Reed. Me and Reed at parties me and Reed spending time together and then me telling Reed what happen that night with Ivy. The night that ruined my life for ever. I missed her so much. It hurt seeing her like that when I told her the truth and that Ivy was pregnant and that I was going to take care of her and the baby. My parents thought me manners and responsibility. I was going to take responsibility for the baby no matter how much it hurt. I had to leave Reed for the good of the baby. I never heard anything from her ever since she came to visit me for spring break and I told her the truth. The only thing I could see was pain in face when I told her. Her rushing out of my house. I try to follow her to calm her down and tell her how much I care about her. That it was a mistake, that I would never forget her that she was my whole life. But that didn't matter anymore I was going to spend my whole life with Ivy. Reed was in the past and she had to stay there. I left for nothing Ivy lost the baby cause she fell down the stairs. She never was able to have a baby. I guess I never deserved to have child. Even thought I prefer having it with Reed. The love of my life. I missed her so much. Noelle would always ask me why Reed left. Of course I never told her why because I knew she would never forgive me. She was her best friend. She love her as a sister. She would hate when I told her the truth. She was one of the people I love so much I couldn't loose her. I know im so self fish. I only think about my self , but honestly I couldn't loose my best friend. I just couldn't. I would never forget that day were I hurt the love of my life. Life was just not fair. After all we went through. I think we deserved some happiness just a little bit of happiness was that so much to ask. I guess that was a lot to ask. I guess I was just not worth it. Reed was just so much for me. She was that star I would never reach. She was the most beautiful star out there._


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

It was Saturday and the Christmas party was just tomorrow and I still had to go shopping for my dress. I had to go today maybe I should call Noelle to go with me to choose a dress. No I should go alone. I don't want Noelle asking any more questions about Davis. I just cant imagine Davis out of my life. He my world with out him where would I be. Who would I be? I know the answer no one. His my support.. My rock.

XXXXX

Later I bought a gold dress that was to my knee. It showed a lot a cleavage but I liked it. I gat home and Davis and Trey were playing video games. It smell like food that meant that my bother Scoot was coming for dinner with his family. I was exited I hadn't seen him since last Christmas. There was a knock. My dad went to answer it. Noelle walk in. she saw me and headed towards the couch were I was. She gave me a hug and said " I'm sorry I should have called but I wanted you and your family to join me for dinner at my house. So what do you say Trey, Davis, Mr. & Ms. Brennan" she looked at everyone "I would love it if you join me for dinner."

"We would love to but Scoot is coming to have dinner. What do you say if you call dash and ask him to come here and have dinner. So we can catch up like old times. I would love to meet Michaela." Trey told her.

" Ms. Brennan is that ok with you if I join you for dinner?" she asked

My mother told her it was fine. She took her phone out of her bag and dial Dash's number I guessed. He told that he would be here in about a hour. He gat here. I meat Michaela. She was beautiful. Scoot called he said that he couldn't make it. For some reason my parent left and Davis took Michaela to watch some TV. So it was only me Trey, Noelle, and Dash. They asked questions and we answered their questions.

Her phone Rang. "Sorry I have to take this" and with that she answer the phone. "Hello! ….um no I haven't seen her. She's your wife not mine. Hollis call Laura maybe she is with her. If you excuse me I have to go . Wait I just remember something." I froze when she said his name. was she going to tell him that she was with me. That we had a son. Not that she say anything but I knew she knew. "Josh wasn't she going to leave to Paris early. Maybe she left earlier than what was planned" she said. Wow that was closed I thought I was going down. But Noelle always had my back. "Okay I have to go. I hope you find the witch. Hahhaha. Well Bye." she closed her phone and turn towards us. " Sorry about that but that was just Josh. He wanted to know if I had heard from Ivy that she hadn't been home since 5 days ago. But I bet that she left earlier then to Paris then what was planned. She always does that to him leaves for days with out a sign. He is always worrying about her. I don't like her one bit. I never had never will. She is just such a hater. I don't get why there still together. Their always fighting. They have never gotten along, and I bet they never will." she said

"Noelle maybe their together because they love each other. Couples have their ups and downs. That's how a relationship works. There together still because that's true love. I bet no matter how big the fight is they will always be together. " I looked down. I almost cried. But I didn't Noelle and Dash couldn't see me like that. All broken because of Josh.

"I'm not sure Reed. He isnt happy with her and she isn't happy either. I pretty sure about that. I know that he still loves you." this time Dash spoke.

"Awww don't say that I know he doesn't Dash. And can we please talk about something else. " I said

And with that we talk some more. They left and promise to come back. I head of to sleep because tomorrow early in the morning we were talking a plane to New York for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 5 we had to be in the airport at 6:30 so we could be at New York around 12. We arrived to the airport Davis came with us I didn't know why . He usually hates this kinds of things. Maybe Trey ask him to come so we could spend time like a family. Ever since we divorce Trey has been saying that he made a mistake sending me free. That he still loved and that he wanted to be together. I always tell him that I don't feel that ways and that maybe someday we will but I just don't want to hurt him. This past couple of weeks I have been thinking on getting back together with him. Maybe if I tried harder I would forget about Josh or at least be happy. Davis would love if we got back together. He would see his dad and mom together everyday. I would like seeing him happy again. They announced that the plane was about to land and that brought me out of thoughts.

We went to the hotel we were going to be staying at. So we started to get ready. At 7 we head to the party to my surprise Noelle and Dash were there. I head toward them to greet them.

"Hey Noelle Dash what are you doing here? I dint know you were in the medical career."

"We aren't but you know we got invited." Dash said

"I been looking for you two everywhere. Where have you two been. Noelle I called you like twenty times but I kept getting your voicemail…..Umm sorry I'm josh Hollis. I didn't know you two were bus." when he said that I froze. It was Josh the love of my life here in New York. I feel dumb I should have know he lived here.

I hadn't noticed that Trey had his hand wrapped around me. I don't know why but I push them off and turn to him. He was looking at Noelle.

"Josh I think they know who you are. don't you remember Reed Brennan and Trey from Easton. " Noelle said. He turn to look at me I could see that his eyes were full of emotions. Happiness, sadness, confusion, happiness. He looked from me to Trey and back and ford. I was really scared know where was Davis. I know begging to God that he was some where in the restroom or something like that. And all the sudden Trey spoke "Hey man. What have you been up to." "Not much but I should ask you the same were have you been in the last couple of years." Josh said looking at me. I couldn't speak I just couldn't I was frozen in my own thoughts. He look so beautiful in his black suit but I just couldn't notice this kind of things. He didn't belong to me. He belong to Ivy not me. I just had to find Davis before he saw him. I spoke to soon. I saw Davis and he head towards were we where. I started to panicked josh couldn't see him he just couldn't . I had to go and stop him before it was to late. " Sorry to interrupt but I have to go to the Restroom. It was nice seeing you Josh" I said but before I could leave Davis was now standing right beside me. "But Reed wait.. you'll be back wont you." his eyes were pleading I had to leave with Davis now. "NO I wont I wont I have to go. Davis lets get out of here. I don't feel so good." but when I said that Josh notice Davis looking at him with the same green eyes as his. " Davis please lets go" I try to push him with me he was just standing there frozen looking at his real dad. All the sudden started to see everything black.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Where was Noelle and Dash. What have I gotten my self in to what was she up to. Why did she want me here? Finally after 30 minutes I been here I spotted her and Dash talking to people. When I got there I practically yell at them .

"I been looking for you two everywhere. Where have you two been. Noelle I called you like twenty times but I kept getting your voicemail…..Umm sorry I'm josh Hollis. I didn't know you two were busy." I told them. The guy had his hands wrapped around the girl. She push his hands off and looked at me. I was looking at Noelle but with the corner of my eye I was watching her. She was very beautiful. She looked very familiar so did the guy.

Noelle spoke pulling me out of thought "Josh I think they know who you are. don't you remember Reed Brennan and Trey from Easton." wow did she just say that was Reed and Trey but what were they doing together. Reed looked very uncomfortable I wouldn't blame her. She kept looking at me and searching for someone. I was so happy, sad, confused, but most of all happy. I was looking at my best friend and the love of my life. I missed her so much. She was so beautiful. But wait what was Trey doing here with her and why did he have his hands around here like they were a couple. Someone had an explanation to do. "Hey man. What have you been up to." "Not much but I should ask you the same were have you been in the last couple of years." I wanted to hear Reed's beautiful voice . But she looked in pain she kept looking for someone. She suddenly spoke but she sounded so scare and frightened " Sorry to interrupt but I have to go to the Restroom. It was nice seeing you Josh" I couldn't let her leave. I had to do something. "But Reed wait.. you'll be back wont you." I know I sounded pathetic but I was. I had to keep seeing Reed I couldn't live with out her anymore. She looked at me again and spoke "NO I wont I wont I have to go. Davis lets get out of here. I don't feel so good." I saw her now looking at a blond boy. Wow he looked a lot like me blond hair and the same eyes as mine. The boy named Davis stared at me confused and surprised. Wait Reed wasn't feeling good I knew I had to be with her at least not until she was feeling better. She tried pulling davis with her but he was just standing there frozen looking at me. She try to snap him out of it. " Davis please lets go" She looked dizzy. And all the sudden she fell to the ground. Davis snapped of it. He looked very angry at me . I couldn't understand why it not like I had done anything to him. And all the sudden he punched me and started kicking me. He stormed out of the room. I looked down at reed she was still unconscious. Trey was trying to wake her up. But she wouldn't Noelle was worried. For the first time in a long time she was crying. Dash was hugging her trying to make her feel better. She just kept crying I felt bad for her this was all my fault. I decided to call an ambulance. They said they would be her in 5 minutes. Those 5 minutes seem like a living hell. I couldn't see Reed like that just laying down in the ground. I had to do something. So I pushed Trey away from her. I had to do something for her. So I picked her up and head to where there was a couch. I put her down and just stared at her. Trey pushed me and said "dude what your problem. She not with you anymore. You hurt enough so leave and never show your face in our lives ever again." he just glared at me. The ambulance finally came and took her. Trey rode with her. I rode with dash and Noelle.


	7. Chapter 7

I could hear a beeping noise. It was so annoying . So I open my eyes to see Trey and Noelle sleeping in the couch. Each of them had a blanket over them. I didn't want to wake them up so I decided to keep quiet and let them get some sleep. Because I could see I was out for a while. It was sunny outside , suddenly the door open and walked Dash walk in. He had to cups of coffee I guessed one was for Noelle and the other one for Trey. He turn around and saw me.

"OMG read thank good your awake. You scared all of us." he said

By then Trey and Noelle were awake and by my side. They kept asking if I was ok. Of course I was. I passed out they said I was out for a couple of hours cause I hit my head pretty hard when I fell. I guess I understood I always do over react about everything. But this time I had an excuse. Josh Hollis the love of my life was there in front of our son. Who wouldn't have a panic attack when the father doesn't know that they had a son and he kept away from his and the rest of the world for a very long time. Who know what could happen he could take him away from me or he could never find out. A girl could hope. And there was a knock on the door. And a blond head stepped in. I almost past out again. I looked at Trey who was glaring at Josh. Noelle was smiling at me. I wonder what she was up to. I was pleading with my eyes to get him out of here but it wasn't working he was just standing there looking at me. He started to make his way to my bed. He collapse and started to cry. He was actually crying but why its not like he cared about me he cheated on me with Ivy and left me. Well its not like I would let him leave his child but oh well. Things happen for a reason. And I was suppose to hate him because of what he did to me but even though he hurt me so much I still loved him with all my heart. He suddenly spoke.

"Can you guys leave me and Reed alone for a couple off minutes. Please I have to talk to her. Trey I wont hurt her. I promise I have done enough damage but I just have to talk to her I just have to. Please" he was begging. How cute but I couldn't give in I had to show him that I dint care one bit about him that he was in the past and he would stay there. Trey looked at me and I just nodded. I really wanted to know what he had to say. So they left. Noelle and Dash left smiling and Trey looked worried. How could he not be worried even I was worried about what was about to happen. But then again I was exited deep inside I wanted to hear what he had to say about the whole thing about us. I wish he would say he loved me and that he was going to leave Ivy to e with me and Davis.

He grabbed my hand and said

"Reed I'm so sorry about everything for making you fall like that for cheating on you for choosing Ivy over you for everything. Please just listen to me I never love Ivy and I never will. She doesn't love me and I don't love her . I don't even know why I'm with her I love you and I will always will. I want you to know that. We never did have a son or a daughter. Ivy lost it and I never left her cause I fell bad for her she never was able to have another one either did I want to."

He looked away and stood up letting my hand go. He told me all this I felt bad for him for loosing his child but felt good about I don't really know but I just did. I was so confused what would I do I had made a decision about letting Trey into my life again but how could I if josh just confessed to me his love for me but there was still one problem he had Ivy. And I had to be strong he hurt me and the past and it wasn't a fact that he wouldn't do it again who know. They could be plenty where that came from.

"Reed you don't have to say anything I just had to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry for everything. I really didn't know what I was thinking. I don't expect you to forgive me but this feels much better lifting this weight from my shoulders. I guess I'll go know. But one more thing can I still come and see you as a friend."


End file.
